


Undercover

by chaeturtle_x



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Blood, Gang Violence, Gangs, Knives, M/M, Manipulation, Maybe other characters from other fandoms, Violence, some smut?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 07:14:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19807330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaeturtle_x/pseuds/chaeturtle_x
Summary: Jeongin's parents are leaders of one of the biggest gangs in the country. No one knows about Jeongin's real identity, not even his closest friends... so when he's forced to go undercover into enemy territory, will he successfully be able to destroy them from the inside out?





	Undercover

**Author's Note:**

> First 'chapter' is actually the prologue, which is why it's so short. Following chapters will be longer :)

**Jeongin's POV**

"I'm gonna miss you." Hyunjin wailed and threw his arms around me.

I stumbled backwards slightly at the force he pushed his body into me but I smiled and hugged him back.

"I'm going to miss you too Hyunjin." I sniffed.

"Why do you have to go again?" he pulled away, tears forming in the corners of his eyes.

I sighed. "Family stuff. I'll be back next year though! Hopefully."

_If I don't die._

"You better come back or I'll hunt you down." Hyunjin threatened jokingly. "It's going to be so dead here without you."

"I wish I didn't have to go." I told him honestly. "I want to stay here with you and Seungmin and our other friends..."

Hyunjin pouted. "Who is going to be my wingman now? I still haven't got anywhere with Seungmin."

"Just talk to him." I rolled my eyes. "No one could resist you."

"Even you?" Hyunjin put on his cutest face.

I laughed and swatted his arm. "As much as I find your face adorable, it's not going to make me stay."

He pouted again. "You just said no one could resist me."

"Hyunjin..." I sighed and glanced at my phone that was blowing up from messages from my parents. "I've got to go but I'll see you soon okay? I love you bro."

"I love you too bro." he hugged me again. "Be safe baby Innie."

I nodded. "Bye."

I didn't dare look back as I walked away from him. I didn't want to leave, I was only missing the next semester of school because my parents needed me to do something for them.

I knew that if I turned to look back, I wouldn't be able to leave him. I wouldn't be able to leave my life behind.

Everything will change now that I'm being thrown into the harsh, real world.

In fact I wouldn't even call it the real world because a lot of people are blissfully unaware of what goes on outside of their homes. Only a small percentage of people are involved in gangs... and unfortunately my parents happen to be the leaders of one.

I didn't ask for this life but now it is my time to show my parents that I am deserving of the Yang name.

I've been given orders to go undercover into an enemy gang's territory. I must gain their trust and then betray them all when they least expect it. Their leader's name is Bang Chan and I've heard he's a ruthless killer.

As much as it terrifies me to be surrounded by so many dangerous people, I know I will do my parents proud.

So watch out Bang Chan, I'm coming for you...


End file.
